The farm in Zombieland
by mk94
Summary: Fem!Columbus/Tallahassee...Tallahassee was about to die when he was found by a cute girl with a farm...FLUFF! Updated because of errors


**Happy Birthday PyqaFanGirl! I hope this story will make you very HAPPY!**

 **The farm in Zombieland**

Tallahassee knew that he was about to die. He had nothing left but his clothes he wore. His car and everything in there was stolen by a pair of girls while he was tumbling around the dusty fields with a bleeding chest. Never did he think that helping others would leave him betrayed. Ok, he always thought this but that's made it even less logical of why he helped them in the first place, maybe because one of the girls, Little Rock, was still a kid.

And Tallahassee can't bear the thought of leaving a child behind who he could have helped. Buck would be happy for him.

Because now the redneck was sure about meeting his little pup again very soon.

He groaned when he walked into a grid fence and grabbed onto it. Could he climb over it?

Those were the zombie proof fences. That made Tallahassee curse in desperation. "Come on you shitty thing!" He screamed, feeling his heart aching and his lungs flatter. His hands trembled as the shook the fence but it didn't budge. Tallahassee fell to his knees, panting heavily when his slumped to the ground and everything turned black.

…

It was night when he woke up. Tallahassee looked around and found himself in an attic which was illuminated by a desk lamp. Beside the bed he lay in, there was a bowl of vegetables and the man was about to reach for it when he stiffened and groaned in pain and fell back on the bed, pressing a hand on his chest. Only then did he notice that his shirt was missing. It was replaced by bandages around his chest. Slow and carefully Tallahassee sat up and reached for the veggies and ate till he got full. He yawned tiredly and went back to sleep. It was a very long day.

…

He blinked his eyes open when his hat was lifted. There was a shocked gasp and his hat fell back covering his eyes. "What the-", he spoke with a rough voice as he lifted his hat again to see a teen standing in the opposite corner of the room. She quickly tried to fix her short curly hair while picking on some spots of her dark blue sweater and her flowery dress. "H-hello!" she greeted loudly.

"Uh…" the redneck mumbled.

"You…uh," she interrupted, blushing and curling a lock on her finger," I found you last evening by the fence. Uh, you were shot. I'm happy that I could help you."

Tallahassee looked down at his chest.

"I got that bullet out of your chest!" she suddenly spoke up, pulled said bullet out of her sweater and showed it to the man. "I thought you would die but I read a book how to nurse someone or how to do improvised surgeries," she explained, slowly taking few steps towards him. "And I'm happy that you survived…" she said, her voice getting quiet as she looked at the bullet and quickly put it away again.

It was quiet for a while and the girl spoke up again. "Oh! You must be thirsty! Wait a sec, I'll get you some water!"

And with that she left the room quickly. After few minutes, she came back with a glass of water and gave it to him. Tallahassee saw that she combed her hair a bit and is that make up?

Well, it looked cute on her.

"Thank you," he said and took the glass. "Y-you're welcome," she replied, scratching her neck. "My name is-"

"No names. No names, no unnecessary attachments," Tallahassee interrupted, not seeing the hurt expression the girl made when he drank the water. "My name is Tallahassee. From Tallahassee," the redneck smiled at her which was responded with a wide shy grin.

"I wanted to say my name is Columbus. My friends told me the same about the attachment thing." She chuckled awkwardly, walking to the window and watching out with the binoculars which stood by the windowsill. Tallahassee sat up and looked around again.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe here. It's a little farm my friends and I found and we built it up to live here…well, I did."

"Where are your friends now?" Tallahassee asked and cursed to himself. Who knew if her friends survived or died already?

"My friends are traveling around, fighting zombies and searching for more supplies. They come by few times a month," Columbus explained while she held her watch.

"And what about you?"

She looked over to him. "What is about me?"

"Why do they leave you behind?"

Columbus smiled at this. "I can't fight as well as them but I can keep a lair quiet good and I like living here. They come back to bring some supplies for me while I tend their wounds, giving them a place to rest and prepare their stuff for their next adventure like food and clothes."

She gasped, "the clothes!"

Tallahassee watched Columbus running out of the room. The man slowly stood up and followed her. He walked down the stairs and watched her wringing out water of the washed clothes above a wooden tub and hanging them on a rope which was fastened by hooks on each corner of what seemed to be a living room. The room was very clean and domestic with a little radio standing on a little chair and a little TV on its wooden stand with a large couch standing opposite.

Columbus wore gloves and a surgical mask all the while washing out the blood. "That is your shirt here," she said, holding up his now half clean washed shirt and also hanged it up to dry. "I can patch the hole up later on, if you are ok with it."

He nodded and just watched her doing the laundry. After she finished the laundry, she pulled out a large old knitted sweater from a basket of ironed clothes, "take this, no need to run around like this, r-right?" She stuttered as she glanced at his chest. He smirked and took it, smiling as she gasped when their hands touched.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, pulling off her gloves and surgical mask. Tallahassee nodded again and slowly followed her slowly to the kitchen. The room was just as bright and clean as the living room and most possibly the rest of the house. It was just like Columbus said, she was living here. He sat on one of three chairs as he watched the girl making dinner. "I'm surprised how much this building is still functioning," he spoke up when Columbus pulled out some tomatoes from the fridge. She looked up surprised as well and blushed lightly as she explained," well, actually nothing but the water and the toilets here worked…I repaired it and some other stuff here…"

"You did this?"

She nodded, a light nervously but still proudly smile on her lips. "I read the instructions for installation and use and my friends brought me the supplies so I could repair it. It took months but it was worth it…"

"That's amazing…" Tallahassee said and Columbus blushed, turning around and chopping the tomatoes and putting them into the pan on the cooker. "I also managed to repair the cooker but I'm still working on the oven…and the washing machine need some spare parts..."

Tallahassee whistled impressive. "Still, good work you have done. I mean it."

"T-thank you…" she said and opened the fridge again and pulled out a little plate with meat in it.

"Where the fuck did you get this? I thought everything animal-like it rotten already."

"Well, it is. But this farm here had a little chicken house when we found it and the chickens were all half-starved because they were locked up in there. I'm taking care of them now, just like I take care of the little garden in the back yard," she explained and watched Tallahassee staring at her. "I…I can show you around if you like?"

…

 **Two of the lucky ones - The droge & Summers Blend (Zombieland soundtrack)**

After the meal, Columbus showed her new guest around the house, telling him were which room was like the restrooms or bedrooms. She showed him her self-made little garden she managed to plant and harvest and also the chicken house with the little field, surrounded by a small fence, the birds were running around when outside.

Tallahassee smiled excited as he watched Columbus feeding the chickens. She was dressed in dungarees, striped t-shirt, straw hat, gloves and boots, looking like the cliché farmer girl everyone knew of.

He couldn't stop looking at her. Sometimes he chuckled as she always jumped frightened when one chicken started to flatter around or the rooster started to crow. "I still feel very guilty when I have to…you know? When I have to cook meat…" She whispered into his ears, not wanting the chickens to overhear her. "Also, I was quite traumatized after my first time, couldn't look at them or sleep for weeks."

Afterwards when she was watering the plants, she spoke up," I have to check on the fences later on. And you should rest for now. How about you go back inside and I'll check up on you later?"

Tallahassee normally would have protested. But instead he nodded, looked around, not seeing any fences but still slowly went back into the house, touching his chest carefully as he walked up the stairs. He watched her from the window when the girl climbed on her bike, he didn't know of, with a heavy bag on her back and drove away into the empty fields.

The moon stood high when he heard the door close and soft steps climbing up the stairs.

"Tallahassee?", Was whispered.

"I'm awake, don't worry, come in," he softly replied, lying in the bed, reading a book about how to correctly plant a veggie garden. He noticed that Columbus had many books of how to do things. The repairs of furniture in the house and fridges to wash machines to connecting the right wires to correctly treat animals to slaughtering chicken to managing improvised operations…that girl is quite prepared.

Columbus quietly walked into the room, "I wanted to ask if you need anything. Otherwise I would like to change your bandages."

"Of course," Tallahassee replied quickly, sitting up and hissing by his movements. Columbus was immediately by his side," Careful, no need to hurt yourself!"

"Don't be stupid, it was nothing…" he mumbled and took of the old sweater. Columbus walked away to get the first aid kit and came back. She blushed when she took of the bandages and cleaned his chest before bandaging him again with new ones.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked suddenly and she looked at him surprised.

"You…you needed help?"

"But I could have been a killer…or a psychopath who could take advantage of you right now."

Columbus pulled her hands away," …are….are you?"

Tallahassee chuckled," No, at least not the psychopath thing. I'm quite good at zombie killing."

The girl chuckled nervously and went back to bandaging him. "It was like I said," she spoke up softly," I found you by the fences and you were bleeding badly. I…I couldn't let you die there…you weren't a zombie. I had to safe you…"

"Thank you for that," he said and hugged her as she finished her work. She froze in shock and didn't move at all.

Then she shoved him and squeaked an apology and quickly left the room. Tallahassee smirked knowingly and shook his head in amusement before he lay back down and went to sleep.

…

It was in the middle of the night when Columbus stormed into the room with a shotgun and slammed the window open. "LET ME ALONE! GET LOST! PISS OFF!" She screamed after every shot she made. Tallahassee could hear a car driving off. She cursed and stomped her foot. She cursed and slowly began to cry. "Damn…"

"What's wrong?!"

"Burglars, don't worry." She hiccupped and walked out again," go back to sleep," she said. Tallahassee frowned and followed her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused as she put on her jackets and shoes. "Those burglars were here. That means the fences are somewhere damaged. The house is damaged, I hope they had let the chickens alone…" she explains as she went into the kitchen and pulled out the big bag. "I have to…"she wiped away her tears and yawned tiredly," …I have to repair the fences firstly. Zombies could be walking in here right now if I won't do it."

"I'll come with you," Tallahassee said firmly.

"Don't worry, I-"

"That wasn't a question or did you hear me asking?" He said seriously. "It's dark out there and you won't see attackers soon enough to flee or fight in time. I'll come with you and watch your back."

Columbus watched him carefully before she nodded. "Ok, but this could take all night because I don't know where they came from. I can only guess."

"Ok, I'm in."

It did take them all night. Tallahassee realized this night that Columbus built up a fence of 1 km radius around the farm with the help of her friends. Every morning and every evening, she took her bike and checked on the fences so to repair and close the holes if needed. Within the fences, the place was completely zombie free.

"Why taking so much space? Won't you have problems overlooking everything?" Tallahassee asked yawning while holding the shotgun and watching out. Columbus was fixing the last reminders of the damaged fence when she replied," I know, but zombies come in large numbers and then with small space, the fences which meant to safe you could be your death. # **22 When in doubt, know your way out.** With much space, you have a better way to escape and won't be trapped"

"Well, normally I just kill them and then would be off."

Columbus chuckled and stood up, clapping her dirty hands. "I'm done, let's go home."

She blushed and stared at him," I mean House! Let's get back to the house! It's not like you are about to live here with me- I mean live here at all! I just- I just thought-"

"Don't piss your pants, I know what you mean," the man laughed and climbed on her bike, caring the bag on his back and with a furious blushing Columbus on his lap. He smiled at the thought. A home…

…

Tallahassee was living with Columbus for around two weeks. And around the two weeks, he helped her out in her chores. They both checked on the fences, while Tallahassee worked outside of the house, repairing the damages on the house, feeding the chickens and taking care of the plants, Columbus was cleaning the house and doing the laundry.

They both were caught off guard when two cars were coming towards them and Tallahassee growled as he noticed one of them was his car. Columbus came running out, shouting in panic," quick! Hide in my room!"

"What? Why!?"

"My friends don't like it when strangers are here. They don't trust them! Now get into the house now!" she explained and shoved him into the house.

When Tallahassee hid in her room, the attic, where he could hear the girl talking to her friends. He growled angrily as he noticed the familiar voices of the two bitches who robbed him and almost killed him and stormed down.

"YOU!" He screamed at them and was greeted with guns pointed at him by no other by the assholes of sisters with a horrified Columbus.

"Wichita! Little Rock! NO!" Columbus shouted and stood between them and him. "He's a friend!"

"Columbus, how many times did we tell you to not just trust any tramp you find by the fences?" Wichita sighed annoyed and Columbus blushed. "I couldn't let him die! He is healthy!"

"But he attacked us by our last travel!" Little Rock snapped and Tallahassee glared at them furious.

"LIARS! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES TRICKED ME AND STOLE MY CAR!"

" **YOU ARE THE LIAR!** " Wichita screamed and was about to shoot when Columbus yelled angrily," **STOP IT! EVERYONE TO THE KITCHEN! NOW!** "

It was silence for a while and Columbus glared at them all, pointing to the room. Everyone huffed angrily and annoyed and followed her orders. The girls and the man sat on the chairs while Columbus silently cooked a little bag of rice and chopped her veggies, snapping at them to be quiet when someone opened their mouth.

They looked at her carefully when she put them all a plate of a hot cooked meal with a glass of water for each one. "I hope it tastes good. Now eat and be nice to each other. Then we talk what happened out there." Columbus said sternly and started to clean the pots and the knives she used for the cooking.

There was a tense silence and the sisters and Tallahassee glared at each other while eating.

"Now, everyone full?" Columbus asked as the plates were empty. "Was it good?"

They all nodded quietly. Columbus nodded, took the plates, put them into the sink and then stood in front of the little group. "Now, tell me what happened."

The three quickly talked all at the same time and angrily pointed at each other while accusing and shouting at each other.

"So Wichita, you say that Tallahassee here attacked you while you both were searching for supplies and that you shot him to survive. Then you took his car."

The girls nodded.

"And you Tallahassee, you say that the girls tricked you into a trap and then you were shot. Correct?"

"Right," Tallahassee growled, glaring at the girls.

Columbus was thinking, looking at each of them.

"I hope you accept my apology for their behavior, Tallahassee," Columbus spoke up and Tallahassee laughed at the frowning sisters in triumph. "You believe him!?" Wichita glared at Columbus.

"You think I'm stupid to not notice this, but I know you. You both have trust issues and there must be a reason. You betray others, that's how you yourself become more careful of others. I found Tallahassee shot by the fences. He was bleeding bad and almost died on me but I saved him. He told me earlier about girls who took his car and I'm sad. I'm really sad."

With that, she left the room.

The girls looked at Tallahassee. "And? You fucked her?" Wichita asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Tallahassee glared at her," no."

Wichita smirked at him, "well then, welcome to the team."

He watched her confused and Little Rock spoke up, smiling," That means we are friends now. We could travel together and all that."

The redneck nodded carefully. "Ok?"

….

The girls rested for the rest of the three days, mostly spending time on the couch and watching movies while Columbus continued with her chores. Tallahassee frowned at them and continued helping the cute brunette in the household and all. He fixed his head and hid his eyes from Columbus who, this time in the nice weather, hang up the laundry on a rope between the house and the cars while he repaired the broken door by the chicken house. Why was he acting like that? He knew she had a cute face but never reacted like this before. He noticed her looking at him and both smiled at each other awkwardly before quickly going back to work.

"Don't they ever help you?" Tallahassee asked while taking the small amount of mesh from Columbus and fixing a lightly ripped part of the fence with it. Columbus stood beside him with her shotgun and held watch. "Well, sometimes they cook something or are ironing their clothes."

Tallahassee sighed and shook his head. Poor girl.

"Well that sucks, but now, I'm part of your group and I will help you wherever I can." He said and smiled as she smiled brightly back at him.

"Thank you!"

…

When the sisters made their car ready, Tallahassee made his last check up on his own car. To his relieve, they didn't took anything from it or changed it in any way. He watched Columbus coming out of the house and nervously walking up to him. "H-hi…" she said nervously.

He noticed that she was wearing the flowery dress again, this time without the sweater. It looks very good on her.

"I…I would like you to give you this…" she said giving him a little box.

"A lunch box?"

She blushed. "Yeah, I made some for the girls too. Just that you have something while on your journey…."

"Thank you, Columbus."

She looked at her feet shyly," ah, no problem."

She picked on her dress and looked up at him," I have made a list of supplies I still need. I know that the girls lose it most of the time and bring me the stuff they remember. I can trust you not to lose it?"

Tallahassee didn't notice himself taking of his hat and politely nodding. "Of course, I try to get everything when we get back home."

She smiled and gave him the list. He smiled back and put the list into his wallet his son and he made.

"Columbus? Can you come over here for a sec?" Wichita called her and Tallahassee hated her for the interruption. While they talked quietly with each other, he annoyedly put his hat back on his head and closed the trunk. He walked over to Little Rock who was cleaning her guns. "Want some help?"

He gave her some tips how to clean the weapons with less complication and less dirt on the hands when he saw Wichita hugging happily the brunette. She had a strange look on her face but hugged back nonetheless.

"Take care and have fun!" She said with a shaking voice and quickly made her way into her house.

"What's wrong with her?" Tallahassee asked worried, glancing at the older sister. She just sighed and explained with a sad expression," She came from Columbus from Ohio. I told her about the city. Looks like she didn't take it well."

"We should-" he was interrupted by Wichita. "No no. Let her. She needs some time alone."

And with that said, they climbed into their cars, leaving the little farm.

…

Tallahassee found himself not enjoying the zombie killing like he used to. He only could worry about the distressed girl waiting for them to return. The sad girl, mourning for her lost home in Ohio. The redneck's only motivation to not go back now was the list she gave him.

"Hmm…garden tools, mushrooms (if possible), screws, bicycle tires, Operating instructions…" he mumbled, walking through the bike shop, his blood smeared shovel on his shoulder. He stuffed it back in his pocket and grabbed four bicycle tires and left the shop. He watched the girls killing few zombies and walking back into the shop they came from. He put the tires into the back of his car and walked after them.

"And? Found anything?" He asked them. The girls huffed annoyed by him and giving them orders. "Come on, have a bit of fun, you sound like Columbus," Little Rock said and then spoke in a high pitched tone," iron the laundry, little Rock. Wipe the floor, Little Rock, you know I'm shitty afraid of dust."

Wichita laughed and also imitated the brunette," don't bring clown masks home, clowns are creepy. Don't touch the food, we need it for future crisis," the girls laughed.

"Do you have found anything?" Tallahassee growled angrily, glaring at them furious. They stopped laughing and sighed annoyed," No we didn't found anything on that stupid list."

Tallahassee walked past them and searched for the mushrooms. The mushrooms he found where all smashed or ugly rotten and he sighed. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed something down the shop. He whistled and smirked when another zombie ran towards him. He held his shovel like a bat and smashed the dead's head into a bloody puddle. He panted lightly and walked down the shop to get to the thing he noticed before.

Potatoes

He found fucking potatoes. Columbus will kiss him when he comes back with them. He ignored his smile and heated cheeks and took all the bags (which were five in the end) and carried them back to his car. When nothing more was in the little town, he called the girls and told them they have to move on.

The girls followed his order with some snappish remarks. And this went on for the next month.

They sat by the fire in the evening and talking about anything which came to their mind. The list was completed and Tallahassee felt his heart flutter by the thought of returning.

"Well, I head to bed, I'm tired," Little Rock yawned and went to their car. "I think I go for it too, or should I take first watch?" The redneck asked and Wichita smiled at him," could you stay for a while?"

He looked at her confused but nodded. They sat there in silence and stared into the fire. "I miss Columbus' lunch box. They are so delicious," Wichita sighed and leaned her head on her hand. Tallahassee chuckled. "Yup, they are very good."

"But not as good as my cooking, if you ask me."

He looked at her.

"I didn't see you cook back there at the farm."

"Yeah, but I do. I can make awesome pancakes…" he noticed her moving closer to him. "Do you know when my pancakes taste the best?"

He turned to her and their faces were just inches apart. A hand landed on his thigh and slowly moved up and down. It felt good and Tallahassee didn't stop her when she leaned in. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips closer to his. Tallahassee closed his eyes and kissed back. Then he thought about Columbus.

Columbus in that cute dress of hers.

Columbus checking with him the fences.

Columbus cooking the meal with that small smile of hers while humming the ghost busters.

Columbus telling him she never went to her school dance because every boy she asked turned her down. Tallahassee remembered promising her the dance when he comes back from their journey.

Columbus looking like about to cry after talking with Wichita and still forced a smile while saying them goodbye.

He pulled away and held Wichita at arm's length.

"You told her that you want me."

"What are you talking about?"

Tallahassee stood up and took few steps away from her. "Columbus. You told her that you were interested in me. You knew she wouldn't say anything against you."

Wichita stood up and walked over to him, leaning in. "Is that so wrong?"

Tallahassee growled and walked to his car. "Come on, Tallahassee, don't tell me you have feelings for her?"

He turned around and gave her his crazy glare. "What if I am?"

"What does she do? She is sitting at home in safety while we are here in never ending danger."

"Just sit-you just didn't say that, I dearly hope for you that you just didn't say that."

Wichita just shrugged. Tallahassee huffed aghast. He walked back to his car and started the machine. I was very happy that everything Columbus asked for was in his car and not in the girls' car.

Wichita shouted angrily after him. She quickly packed the stuff around the fire and also started the car. Little Rock grumbled irritated but continued with her sleep.

It took them two days to return. All the way back, Tallahassee ignored Wichita's approaching and only talked to her if needed. When they reached the fences, Tallahassee ordered them to drive to the farm while he checked on the fences. It was evening and maybe he could find Columbus then.

No such luck it appears. At least the fences were all ok and he drove back.

…

"Boyfriend-stealer?! You call ME a boyfriend-stealer?!" Tallahassee heard from the house as he got out of the car.

"You KNEW I have a crush for him and told me that he has a thing for you! Of course I would believe it! You know about my insecurity! And still you wanted to take him away from me!"

It was Columbus. She was yelling with a croaking voice. Coughs were heard before she continued.

"Logically he should be MY boyfriend!"

"Oh! You want to talk about logic!?" Wichita yelled back but Columbus just continued.

"You tricked him, shot him and left him to die to steal his things! I found him, took him in, treated his wound YOU were the cause of it and saved his life!"

"Ok, now listen to my logic you bitch!" Wichita snapped angrily. Tallahassee actually felt his feet frozen to the ground while he simply stared at the front door.

"While you are living your cute live in your cute farm, WE are fighting out there! Against ZOMBIES! Every day could mean our death!"

"And you think my life is safer than yours?!" Columbus snapped.

"Well, WE don't have fences to protect us-"

"-which happened to be checked twice a day by me and on every occasion when I'm on the roof top!"

"Don't act like it's hard work-"

"IT IS HARD WORK WHAT I'M DOING!"

It was silent for a while.

"Look at me Wichita! Look at me when I'm talking with you!"

The front door opened and Wichita stomped out, an angry Columbus covered in thick closes and covers on her heels. Little Rock was standing by the door, a very worried expression on her face.

"Every damn day, I am out and checking on the fences at six! This takes two hours! TWO HOURS! Afterwards I make me a quick breakfast and start to feed the chickens and water the plants! It's damn hard to keep them growing! I clean the house, do the laundry, I check on the machines as well as the power lines and water pipes! I repaired the fridge, I repaired the cooker! I repaired the shower I destroyed after you and Little Rock scared me with those shitty clown masks while I showered!"

Tallahassee slowly walked over to the younger sister and laid his hand on her shoulder as she sniffed lightly in guilt.

"LOOK AT ME WICHITA!"

"OK! I LOOK AT YOU!" She snapped back.

"But still you don't see it! I am sick with a heavy cold! When you and Little Rock came back having a cold, I treated you and cared for you! Now here I stand! Having a cold and still stand up at half six in the morning to make myself ready to spend two hours checking on the fences! Do you know how tired I am!? HOW DAMN TIRED I AM?!"

Wichita stared at her with wide eyes. Columbus panted, shivered from the cold and wrapped the covers tighter around herself. "I'm…" she started to wobble," …I'm tired…"

"COLUMBUS!" Wichita shouted frightened when the sick girl fell.

...

"She will get better. She was overworked and the stress was too much in the end," Tallahassee spoke carefully as he entered the living room. The girls sat silently on the couch. Little Rock was hiccupping, trying not to cry.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." He said and the girls just went to bed. Tallahassee sighed and made his way out to get the stuff they brought into the house. Afterwards he made himself comfortable on the couch and went to sleep.

…

It was half six in the morning when Tallahassee came to the girls room. "WAKEY WAKEY!" He shouted cheerily loud as he pulled the covers away from them. Both groaned tiredly and glared at the intruder.

"It's not even eight, why are you here?" Wichita mumbled, hiding her head beneath the pillow.

"Columbus needs to rest. That means that we take over her chores."

The girls went silent and then stood up without protests. "Can we at least have some breakfast?"

"Firstly, we check on the fences, now get dressed, I'm waiting down stairs."

…

The girls were about to get into the car when Tallahassee took away the keys. "Hey!"

"Columbus doesn't have the car. She uses this while carrying this." With that, he pointed at the bike and held up the heavy bag of mesh and tools.

…

"Aren't we finished now? We checked most of this. Columbus never checked everything out…" Wichita whined half hearty, dragging the bag on the floor and whining when Tallahassee took it from her and lifted it on his own bag. Little Rock yawned tiredly while sitting on the bike and following the other two.

"Nope. We're gonna check everything."

They met a Zombie somewhere by the gates trying to push itself at the fence; one arm came through a little hole.

Tallahassee shot the zombie down twice like Columbus told him to and gave the girls the bag while opening the gate. "I come back shortly," he said and pulled the corpse away from the fence to the next tree and burned it into ashes with the lighter he had with him.

"Now repair the damage," he told them and pointed at the little hole the zombie managed. The girls opened the back and started discussing how to do it right. After five minutes of failed trying, Tallahassee took their tools away and nudged them away and repaired it. The girls watched him guiltily.

"It would take all day if we do it in your pace. Now move on, we're almost finished."

After almost three hours, they were back at home and the girls fell back on the couch. "I'm exhausted…" Little Rock whined.

"Good morning…." They heard from the stairs and Tallahassee quickly stopped Columbus from going further. "Go back to bed," he said sternly.

"But…how about I make breakfast and-"

"Wichita and Little Rock were about to do it, now go to your room and take your rest." Tallahassee said calmly. Columbus watched him worriedly.

"Maybe I could-", she started but by then, the redneck lifted her up bridal stile and brought her to her room. "Today is your day off. I deal with everything today. Don't you worry, if you can't sleep, hear some music from the radio, watch a movie or read a book about a knight fighting a dragon. Today you won't do anything related to your chores. Understood?"

Columbus blushed but nodded with an shy smile before she coughed heavily.

"Good. The girls will make some breakfast and I bring you some tea, how's that?"

"Tha-" *COUGH!* "Thank you…"

Tallahassee nodded and left the room after she was safely placed in her bed and under many covers.

…

"Shitshitshit!" Little Rock cursed as she burned down the eggs. Wichita also cursed her bad luck as she noticed that the fridge is having a break down. "Shit!"

Tallahassee came downstairs and prepared the tea.

"Tallahassee! Help us!" Little Rock pleaded as the almost black eggs hissed in the pan. The man just looked at them and turned back to the water pot. "No can do. Columbus is too sick to do anything right now."

The girls looked guiltily at him again and Little Rock finished her burned breakfast while Wichita tried to fix the fridge.

In the end, Tallahassee fixed the fridge with few tricks which Columbus showed him and Wichita and Little Rock gulped down their ruined food while the redneck went upstairs again to bring Columbus his self-made breakfast with tea.

…

"Don't be too harsh to them Tallahassee…" Columbus sniffed as she sneezed into her tissue before she nibbled at the cucumber. The man watched her fondly while she sipped her tea and slowly ate the eggs he made for her with chopped veggies.

"They have to learn their lesson. This is not over yet. We have yet to feed the chickens, take care of the plants and clean the house. You will see, by the end of the day, you will get the respect you deserved from the beginning.

Columbus coughed again and sniffed again before smiling at him weakly. "Thank you," she croaked out.

Tallahassee smiled back, lifting his hat and putting it on her head. "Take care of it, by the end of the day I want it back," he winked and left the room, leaving a blushing and giggling Columbus behind.

"Wait!" she called and coughed. Tallahassee turned back.

"I…could you take care of the plants?..."

He nodded and left.

…

Wichita was scrubbing the floor in the house while Little Rock fed the chickens. Tallahassee worked on loosening the soil and watering the plants and then checked on the girls. He helped here and there and by the evening, he dragged them along to the fences again.

It was past midnight when they returned.

"Ok, today is done. Go to sleep now, I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Where are you going now?" Wichita asked as she headed to her room. Little Rock was already in her own room, changing for bed.

"I want to see how Columbus is doing," Tallahassee answered, stopping by the stairs. Wichita nodded and glanced at her feet. "Can I see her?"

Tallahassee didn't answer and went up the stairs, smiling to himself.

…

He quietly opened the door and sighed as he saw Columbus sleeping with the Night lamp on and a Book *How to treat ill animals* in her arms.

The redneck silently walked over and put the book away, fixed her covers and was about to turn down the lamp when Wichita stood by the door. "Can I be with her for a while?" She whispered. He looked at the sleeping girl and nodded once before leaving the room. Of course he didn't leave completely but stood behind the closed door.

"Columbus? Columbus, are you awake?" Wichita whispered and Tallahassee could hear the sleeping girl groaning as she woke up. "Wichita?"

"Hi…"

"…hi…do you…do you need something? Should I-"

"No, don't worry, lay down….how are you?"

Columbus chuckled and coughed before she answered weakly," I'm fine, I think…tired…"

Wichita chuckled softly. It was quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry Columbus…for everything I said to you…"

"It's ok, Wichita-"

"No it's not!" She spoke a bit too loudly. She sighed," We did today's chores and Little Rock and I are totally knackered. And thinking about you doing this every fucking day without protesting or whining and even taking care of us while we are here…Thank you for all this, Columbus. I'm sorry that we took it as granted what you do. Little Rock is sorry too, but she's asleep right now I think."

After a pause, she continued," and I'm really sorry that I told you that Tallahassee had a thing for me. That was a lie. And I'm sorry for calling you boyfriend steal-"

"Shshsh…Wichita, shsh…it's ok. Everything is ok…I forgive you…" Columbus said softly when Wichita's voice began shaking. Tallahassee guessed they were hugging right now. It was silent once more when out of nowhere, Wichita said, "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Came the surprised voice from Columbus. Tallahassee's eyes widen and he leaned to the door to hear correctly.

"I want to kiss you," Wichita definitely said.

"But…my sickne-"

Tallahassee could imagine Wichita laying a finger on Columbus' soft lips. "Let it happen…"

"Wichita! Where are you touching me!"

" **What is going on here?!",** Tallahassee snapped and stormed into the room, only to see Wichita smirking at him, standing beside the bed. Columbus was blushing and giggling.

That's when Tallahassee realized that he was tricked and blushed furiously, quickly leaving the room. He blushed even more when he heard Wichita laughing," See that? That's the proof that he is totally into you…"

…

A week passed before Columbus was healthy enough to do some work. Still, she was very happy that the girls helped her where they could and even showed them like she showed Tallahassee few tricks of how to solve some problems.

Tallahassee smiled as he watched Columbus explaining Little Rock on how to treat the plants when she noticed the strange flowers. "What is that?" She asked.

"Oh, just some potatoes I buried here. I hope I did it right…" Tallahassee spoke up as he walked over to them. Columbus smiled brightly and jumped at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her back and they enjoyed this moment.

…

Since that day, they were officially a couple. And Tallahassee tried to make it clear every time when other survivors traveled by….which recently happened to be more often than previously. At least they won't break through the fences anymore but with the help of the redneck, they managed to contact others with the help of the car's radio.

In this one year, more and more people started to visit and few began to stay. A little family of parents and a little son even came with a cow in tow. The little farm Columbus managed to run on her own for so long, slowly turned into a small farmer village. People helped them with the growing fields, the animals, the fences. Columbus helped them with the build ups of new homes, of course with the help of her strong boyfriend (Tallahassee still heard her giggle when she called him that and can only grin in reply). And somehow, the redneck really didn't know how that happened, Tallahassee and Columbus became the leaders of the growing group of survivors.

Less and less zombies where walking around and they found more survivors every day.

The world seemed to heal again.

…

Tallahassee felt bad when he and the girls made themselves ready to travel on, but Columbus cheered him up with a kiss and reassured him that she wasn't alone anymore with the other people around.

"But! But!" He protested and he was sure that she noticed him glaring at that young man, building up a little bakery shop with the help of his father. "Don't worry, Tallahassee," she chuckled and put her arms around his neck to catch his attention. He put his arms around her body.

"I only have my eyes for you," she smiled and he smiled back, leaning in and kissing her softly lips.

He really felt bad when traveling on to find more supplies or killing zombies. It meant that he is leaving home. But this journey will be his last anyway.

.

.

.

For his last mission is to find the perfect ring for a certain girl.


End file.
